


Belladonna

by evilwriter37



Series: Discord Whump Prompts [8]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Poison, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo gives Hiccup poison and promises the antidote for information.





	Belladonna

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: poison

Edit by [jk-and-melbourne](https://jk-and-melbourne.tumblr.com/)

Hiccup struggled as his chin was forced back and his nose was held. He didn’t know what the Hunters were holding, but he was _ not _going to ingest it.

“Come on, Hiccup.” Viggo leaned his hands on the desk. “If you open your mouth it’ll be easier. Actually, if you talk, you wouldn’t have to drink this.”

Hiccup fought against his restraints, but he was tied to the chair. 

“Your choice, Hiccup.”

Fighting and struggling, Hiccup was quickly losing his breath. His face turned red and his chest heaved. Finally, he couldn’t do it anymore, and he opened his mouth to breathe. He was allowed to for a few moments before the flask was shoved to his lips and the liquid was forced into his mouth. Hiccup thrashed, tried spilling some, spitting it out, but they held him firmly, and he had to choke it down. Viggo was just smiling at him from across the table. 

Hiccup made a face once the Hunters let go of him.

“Ugh, what was that? Some kind of drug?”

“You’d expect it to be.” Viggo sat. There was another flask in front of him on the table. He held it. With Hiccup’s hands tied, it was out of his reach. 

Hiccup drew his eyebrows down in a glare. “But it’s not.”

Viggo laughed lightly, as if they were having a nice conversation over a picnic.

“No. It’s a poison.”

Hiccup’s stomach tightened and he swallowed. Sweat broke out on his skin. “Which one?”

“Belladonna.” Viggo put the flask down, frustratingly in front of Hiccup. “_ This _is the antidote. If you tell me where the other Dragon Eye lenses are, you can have it.”

“No torture?” Hiccup asked. “Just threatening me with death? How do I know that’s what you really gave me? Could just be bad tea. You raised the stakes really fast.”

“Yes, well, I’m on a bit of a deadline.” Viggo folded his hands in front of him. “So, lenses?” 

Hiccup shook his head, sat back in his chair. He didn’t know if he believed Viggo about the drink being poison. If it wasn’t, Viggo would have to do something else to get the information out of him, and he’d have to reveal that it wasn’t actually poison.

But what if it actually was? How much had he ingested? Hiccup felt sick to his stomach, but he didn’t think it had anything to do with what he’d just been forced to drink. It was all these thoughts, these mental games Viggo was putting him through.

“Wondering whether it’s poison or not?” Viggo looked pleased with the distress clearly showing on Hiccup’s face. “How about, you don’t have to find out? Give me the lenses and you can have this.” He pushed the flask a little closer. 

Hiccup was sweating. He sat straighter in his chair. “I’ll take my chances.”

And so, Viggo sat back in his chair, and they waited.

And they waited. 

A long time passed before Hiccup began to feel anything. His hands were shaking, and his vision was becoming blurred. He blinked, narrowed his eyes at Viggo, trying to clear his vision.

“Feeling something?” Viggo asked.

Hiccup tried his best to glare at him in his current state. So, Viggo had given him something real. Was it true that it was a poison though? What if it was just a drug? What if he was playing with him like he had so many other times?

“I’m not telling you where the lenses are.”

“It would be so easy. You would feel relief. Being poisoned is a very painful thing.”

Poison. That’s what this was. Viggo had been telling him the truth from the beginning, hadn’t he? Hiccup began to panic, but he tried not to show any of this outwardly. He was going to die if he didn’t give Viggo what he wanted.

But if he gave Viggo what he wanted, dragons would die, and so many other people would die. This was bigger than himself. He couldn’t just give up the lenses.

But then would Viggo really let him die?

He guessed he would just have to find out.

  
  


Hiccup yelled every time another muscle spasm hit him. They hurt, badly, felt like his muscles were tearing at themselves and tying themselves into knots. It was happening in his legs, his arms, his abdomen. He would have fallen out of the chair if not for the ropes. He was sweating, and he could hardly see. His mouth was dry and he was shaking.

But still, he hadn’t given up the lenses. 

“Come on, Hiccup. I see how you’re hurting,” Viggo said. He took the flask, shook it, letting Hiccup hear the liquid inside. “This would be so nice for you.” 

Hiccup realized that yes, it would be, but he couldn’t give up. The _ things _Viggo would do with the rest of those lenses. Hiccup had seen his atrocities already, knew he would only commit more.

“You’re so weak, Hiccup.”

“Dad?”

Hiccup looked around. He’d heard his father’s voice, but he couldn’t see them.

“Just give up the lenses.” That was Astrid. “It’s not worth it, Hiccup. You’re not worth that.”

“Weak. Give them up.” Stoick again.

Hiccup shook his head. “No, no! Shut up!”

“Hiccup, you don’t have very long now…”

“No!” He fought against his restraints. Maybe if he could just get the flask for himself. 

In his blurred vision, Hiccup saw Toothless come and sit by Viggo. And then Viggo drew his sword, and promptly cut his head off.

“_ NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! _ ” Hiccup yanked hard on his restraints, so hard that he started bleeding. “ _ No-o-o-o! _”

And then Toothless’ body was gone. Just gone. No blood. No nothing. Viggo was still sitting like he hadn’t moved.

Hiccup sobbed in pure confusion. What was happening to him?!

He then went quiet save for sobbing, listening to the voices in his ears telling him to just give this up and give up the lenses. His body was telling him the same thing.

“I-I’ll tell you where they are,” Hiccup rasped out. “I-I’ll tell you.” 

Then everything went black.

  
  


Hiccup was hardly awake before he was vomiting into a bucket. He didn’t know where it came from or where he was. He felt cold and sweaty. His head hurt abominably, and so did every muscle in his body. Once he was finished he groaned, laid back down on the sleeping pallet he’d apparently been on.

“You had a seizure,” Viggo’s voice said. Hiccup blearily opened his eyes. He still couldn’t see clearly. The man was standing over him, his hands folded behind his back. “Right before that you were going to tell me where the lenses are.”

Hiccup was _ not _happy. He spit at Viggo’s feet.

“Fuck off!”

“Well, it seems we’ll have to try something else.”

Without another word, Viggo left, and after the door shut, Hiccup heard the distinct sound of it locking. 


End file.
